Hiei's mate to be
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: No!" I screamed as Hiei tackled me to the ground. I was in heat now, as much as I tried to fight it. Hiei knew that if he didn't mate me that we would both die due to the mark on my wrist.. But worse was he wanted to. "You're mine." He half growled.
1. Going Quietly

I understood it, even as a child. How alone I truly was..because of what I was. I'm half ice demon, and half snow demon thanks to my father. Yes father, most ice apparitions are born from the Maidens of the Floating Kingdom of Koorime. They birth a child all on their own, and it's always a female. But I was born the normal way..or in this case, the wrong way. And since I'm not full ice demon, I don't birth a child that way, I have to actually conseve the child in order to become pregnant. But I'm getting off track, my name is Kana, Kana Yuki Karimora I'm fifteen years old in human years. I'm only about five foot in height, and I'm small for the most part. I have white hair that goes down to my waist, with snowy pale skin that's cold as the ice I'm apart of. My eyes are a vibrant gray color that look like a winters storm. I seem unreal even to myself some times, with small features, a large c cup bust size and perfect hips, my glass like nails, my pointy elf like ears, and my vampire styled teeth. I wouldn't even know my own name if it wasn't for the snow flake diamond pendant with my name engraved into the back. Along with the tear drop pearl like jewel on a necklace that came from my mother. But let me take you back, so you can understand just a bit better at what happened.

"It's better this way, the elders won't be able to find her, just be thankful that you had her off of our land. Or else she would be killed." My mothers friend tried to console her, but words just wouldn't help. She put her hand over her mouth to stiffle her sobs as the tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry my little Kana. You don't deserve this.." She grieved as she wrapped the bundle tighter, pressing the warm blanket further around the baby staring up at her with gray eyes. She tucked the two necklaces further into the baby's make shift shirt so they were hidden from the world. She kissed the baby's nose and gently set her down in a hallow part of a tree, she let her eyes linger on the baby before bitting her lip trying not to cry out. Her friend stepped forward and pulled the baby's wrist out of the bundle, she said a chant and rubbed the flesh of her tiny wrist, were the vein flowed strong.

"I'm sorry for dooming you to him like this...but he's just like you." She whispered, her name was Aribelle, and though she was Yuki's friend, she knew it had to be done, binding one cursed one, to another seemed like the logical thing to do. Yuki was too busy crying to notice the encantation that was placed upon her daughter.

I couldn't understand at the time, why they had left me. But the innocence of a child, quickly wears off. A wolf demon mother found me, and raised my like her own until I was able to take care of myself in the Makai world. Raised by an animal, gives you animal instincts. I grew up to be a criminal, and a good one at that. A thief was my most common title, but murder comes with that also. My normal outfit consisted of white silk like sweats, pushed up to my knee to look like baggy Capri, they hung low on my hips but were very easy to move in. A white, tight tank top finished it off, hugging my large breasts and showing off my flat stomach, I had a soft, but toned body. And some would say even the lust demons would envy my looks, but i didn't pay attention to them much, they were natural, so I didn't have to work hard for them. Life would be good, if it wasn't for one thing, being a criminal of my stature means you have Koenma trying to track you down. At first it was easy evading him, but now...well I can't give it a way now can I?

With The Spirit Detectives.

"Kurama, Yusuke, I'm trusting you to bring her back alive." Koenma stated, looking up at them from her file. "I've sent my best apparitions to weaken her, so now you're just the to be the delivery boys of sorts."

"I'm not your mail man you dumb toddler!" Yusuke erupted.

"Yusuke, this is very important, we have to get her here before-"

"Before Hiei finds out, am I correct?" Kurama cut in.

"Uhhh yes, how'd you know?" Koenma and Kurama took over the conversation and Yusuke looked wide eyed between them.

"I recognized her name."

"Wait! What's going on? Why can't Hiei find out about some demon girl?" Yusuke was truly confused and didn't' like being left out of the conversation.

"Well you see Yusuke, you know that Yukina is an ice maiden and is his sister correct?" Yusuke nodded his head. "Well this girl is only Ice Maiden, the other half is snow. That doesn't sound like much of a difference but in her world it is, considering that's what her father controlled. Ice maidens are naturally born without fathers, Ice Maidens always have girls, and never go near men. Those women who do..pay for it."

"I'm still not fallowing, so she was shunned for having a father, what does this have to do with Hiei?"

"Hiei was born the same way, Twins with Yukina but since he was male, and of fire they got rid of him and spared Yukina. An old Ice Maiden remembered Hiei when Kana was born, so she sealed them together, that is your way of identifying her. She's going to have Hiei's name across her right wrist."

"So what does-" Yusuke started but Kurama cut in.

"Hiei knows of this girl, and doesn't like that he's tied to someone, even if that is his fated Mate." Yusuke busted out laughing at what Kurama said.

"So you're saying that Hiei has to Mate with some girl, he's never met? And he'll be real pissed off when we bring her back to him on a silver platter won't he?!?"

"That's pretty much it." Koenma finished.

"Oh this is good, short stuff is going to kill us." Yusuke frowned. "But isn't he a telepath, shouldn't he already know by now?"

"Thanks to this building he won't know until you are in Makai, but hopefully if you keep your minds off of it, he won't know until we have her." Koenma finished.

"What is exactly your plan for them Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"She's fifteen in human years Kurama. She's going to go into heat when she's sixteen. If that demon she mates with is not Hiei, they will both die." Yusuke and Kurama looked horror stricken.

"But it's almost impossible to keep other demons away from a women's scent when she's in heat."

"I know Kurama, I know, that is why we have to get to her, and hope that Hiei doesn't want to kill her and hope she's around him when she goes into it. Or else we might loose him."

"Damn it! One bad thing after another, alright Koenma, I'll be the mail person. Just take us to her." Yusuke had a determined look on his face, considering Hiei was a great friend to him, of course he didn't want him to die.

Back With Kana.

"Damnit.." I growled low in the back of my throat as I wrapped white gauze around my left arm from the starting of my fingers to my elbow. Koenma really was trying to get a hold of me, and I didn't understand why. I mean sure I was a criminal, but unless it was urgent he didn't try so hard. What changed? I tied the knot off with my finger and my teeth. I sighed I was completely drained out of energy, this was not good. I moved my hand to push my white bangs out of my eyes as I heard footsteps approaching, the energy off the two was crazy. Damn! So Koenma had sent his spirit detective after me had he? They stopped and I could feel their gazes on my back, I recognized Kurama when he spoke, though the last time I had seen him he was Yoko Kurama.

"Kana..."

"Yoko." Was my only reply.

"So you remember than?"

"How could I not? I suppose the other is Yusuke Urameshi?" I turned my head around to look at the spirit detective and he stumbled and his eyes went wide.

"You guys didn't tell me she would look like that!" He exclaimed.

"Ice maidens are naturally beautiful Yusuke...but she also got her fathers looks. Which adds to her. She matches that of a Lust demon." Kurama told me.

"Glad you haven't forgot about me. Though it's different to see you in that human body. I preferred the other one, it suited you." He just smiled at me.

"You know why we have come than, right Kana? So please, just come quietly." I sighed and nodded my head at his words.

"I have no energy left anyway...Koenma's demons drained me dry well before you two got here. So..." I laughed a bit nervously. "Mind helping me?" Yusuke walked forward his eyes adverted from me as he scooped me up bridal style, I leaned my head against his chest and sighed. I felt the rush of a portal and than heard Koenma's voice.

"Oh good! She was no trouble than." I threw the rock I had in my hand at him and I heard him fall off of his chair.

"I cam quietly you pint sized jerk!" I jumped out off Yusuke arms and started yelling random profanaties at him that really weren't suited for children.

"Whoa! She's shorter than Hiei! You're only a bit taller than Genkai!" Yusuke exclaimed, I felt a tick in my cheek.

"I'm not that short!" I exclaimed, but all three of them just laughed, well at least Kurama tried to surpress it behind his hand. Koenma coughed as he sat back in his chair.

"Well yes, now that we have had this interesting discovery.." Yusuke was still giggling and I glared at him which just sent him into more gigles. "You know why you're here Kana?"

"Partially." I sat down in the chair in front of Koenma's desk. "My crimes."

"Well..that's not at all.." I saw Koenma's glance advert down to my right wrist, and I gasped in shock, and tried to get up fast enough, I should have known when Yusuke mentioned his name, but I was too mad too notice. Kurama grabbed my right arm and Yusuke the left and held me down into the chair,

"Damn it! NO!" I yelled so bad it echoed and Koenma flinched, I wasn't strong enough to throw them off, but I sure tried as hard as I could.


	2. Decisions

I almost screamed when they wouldn't they wouldn't let me go. No! They couldn't do this to me, nothing I had done deserved this fate. I glanced at my wrist, and to my horror the usual black ink was glowing red. In said Hiei in bigger letters that fit perfectly on the underside of my wrist and in smaller ones it said Jaganshi right under his first name. I suddenly froze, I sensed his presence, though I had never met him.

"You brought that baka onna." His voice sent delicious shivers up my spine, but I resisted the urge to show any emotion. I stared blankly in front of me.

"Hiei." It was Kurama who spoke. "You know what's going to-"

"I know fox, i'm not stupid."

"I'd say you were, if you turn down this one!" It was Yusuke who spoke and it was Yusuke who dragged me out of the chair, Kurama fallowing suit. I just glared once the short Fire demon came into my view. His crimson eyes bored into mine with an intesnity as great as fire, both of us we're silent. He was actually about two inches taller than me, plus his hair added to it. His hair was jet black with a white staruburst in the front. He was short but muscled, a black cloak covering him. Yusuke looked between the two of us. "I knew it! You're finally taller than someone other than Genkai!" Hiei turned away from all of us.

"Hn." I finally managed the strength and pulled my arms away from Kurama and Yusuke and folded my arms across my chest and turned my head over towards Koenma who again coughed nervously.

"Right, well it's decided than, Kana is to live with you all in the human world and become the new member of Team Urameshi." I finally objected even more so as I sprinted forward and hopped up onto his desk grabbing him by the collar.

"Who said it was decided you baby!" I yelled into his face shaking him fiercely. My wrist had yet to stop glowing. Yusuke was cracking up again leaning against the wall for support, he obviously found it funny that someone other than him made fun of the baby ruler.

"She's fast, but not as fast as you Hiei." Kurama turned his head to look at his friend who didn't say anything just watched Koenma try and pry off the female demons hands from him.

"You have to! It's either that or a bigger sentence for your crimes." I fell off his desk as I groaned.

"Forgot about that..." I mumbled.

"How can you forget that you're a criminal?" Yusuke held out his hand to me and I took it and hauled myself off.

"Second nature it is, I forget it's 'wrong' to do."

"Well yes, like I said it's decided, BOTAN!-" I didn't hear the rest of what Koenma had said considering Yusuke poked fun at my height.

"What did you just say you over sized monkey!" I screamed and I tackled him, we rolled onto the floor beating each other up.

"Take that back shrimp toast!"

"Shrimp toast, who are you calling shrimp toast!? Urameshi I'll turn you into a fish!" Neither of us noticed we now had a bigger audience. Botan was standing there with Kurama and Hiei who all were looking at us like we were crazy. When we finally noticed Yusuke was on his stomach with me sitting on his back my legs on either side of his waist while pulling at his hair, both of us had stopped moving mid attack and had turned towards them blinking confused.

"What?" We both asked, Kurama and Botan started to laugh.

"As I was saying..." I got off Yusuke and he pulled himself up and we leaned against eachother out of breath as we looked towards Koenma. "Botan is her room ready?"

"Yes Koenma, it just finished actually." She cast a nervous glance at Hiei and gulped.

"You put the onna in my room didn't you?" Hiei glanced at Koenma who nodded. "You're sleeping on the floor." He told me as he looked over at me out of the corner of his eyes. I was suddenly full of energy again.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor, you can! I'm the one that got dragged into this!" He was in front of me in a flash.

"You think I want to be with a baka onna?" His tone questioned my intelligence.

"Don't talk down to me Hiei!" I snarled back. "And I have a name! USE IT! It's Kana!"

"Shut it onna." I growled and and pushed against him, ice coming out of my hands but he dodged them.

"Lovers Quarrel." We both stopped and turned furious and all four of them who said it.

"We're not lovers!" I yelled and stomped my foot like a child. "And we never will be!"

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." Hiei said while turning his head away. This was going to be a long day...

In the human world.

"Dang..." I muttered as my body swayed, I was still so tired, and I used all my energy during the day, fighting off Koenma's demons, yelling at Koenma, and even taking a swing or two at Yusuke.

"Hey shrimp you look tired." WHACK! My fist connected with the side of his head so fast he didn't even have time to close his mouth before he hit the ground.

"Don't call me a shrimp Yusuke!"

"Which brings me to a point, why did you say you were going to turn him into a fish?" It was Kurama who asked. I blinked a few times, truly confused. I brought my pointer finger on my right hand to the side of my mouth and tapped it lightly thinking. I just giggled and smiled.

"No Idea!" Kurama and Yusuke sweat dropped, Yusuke had gotten off the ground and was rubbing his head.

"We're here." I turned my head to the sound of Hiei's voice. The house was actually quite large, considering it had to fit the whole team Urameshi inside of it. It was set in the woods, so even though it was in the human world, it was out of the public's eye. Which I guess made a lot of sense, it was a rich white color with two stories. It was more like a small mansion than a house. My legs we're wobbly and I just wanted to relax I almost fell forward but a smooth hand caught my arm and hauled me onto his back, it was Kurama and I was very grateful. He carried me piggy back into the house, the first room was the living room which connected to a large kitchen and a dinning room. Kurama carried me up the stairs, Kuwabara's room was the first door to the right. Kurama's was the first door the left. Than Yusuke's was the second on the left, and Hiei's was the second on the right. They all had their own bathrooms plus a bathroom at the very end of the hallway for guests. Kurama pushed open Hiei's room revealing the inside to me. The carpet was a fuzzy black, the walls were a dark rich purple. Most of the walls were blank except for the fall wall that was decorated in various weapons, mostly katanas(swords.) In front of the door, in the middle of the large room was a large king size four poster bed. The curtains hanging around it were black, the wood was a deep redwood. The blankets had white sheets and a few white pillows. I'm guessing they added that for me. The rest were black and plush. It looked like heaven. There were two dressers side by side on the other wall. One was painted white the other black. How cliche it was, and the rest was empty and I guess that was for me to change. He sat me on my feet and I steadied myself.

"Thank you Kurama." I smiled up at him in which he returned a smile. He pointed to the far door.

"That is the bathroom. And Botan and the girls took the liberty of buying you new cloths and their in that set of drawers. Naturally he pointed to the white one. He saw my horrified face and than continued. "Don't worry, Koenma made sure they got your size right and the style of cloths you like." I narrowed my eyes.

"How does HE know my size exactly?!" Kurama just chuckled and walked out the door, shutting it behind him, leaving me in the room. The whole room smelt like Hiei. It was an odd scent, but it was intoxicating I couldn't get enough of it. It smelt like a beautiful burning fire, with the hint of something else...maybe it was Lavender? And rain water. It was beautiful and I loved it. But I shook those thoughts out of my head and walked to the drawers and pulled a few open. I nodded my head lightly, so they weren't half bad. I picked out some cloths and than walked into the bathroom. Time for some relaxation.


	3. Meeting everyone

I turned on the water to a very hot temperature, almost scolding, but since I was an ice demon I like really warm things it was a good contrast. I let the water heal up and than slipped off my cloths and turned off the water slipping my small form into the water with a content sigh. The steam fogged up the room as I bathed with a vanilla scent. I got out and wrapped a black towel tightly around my body, drying off quickly I grabbed the pile of cloths I chose. Pulling up the black panties I snuggled into them contently and than put on the matching black bra. It was a great contrast on me, I quickly pulled up the white loose, baggy pajama pants letting them set low and snug on my hips. Than I put on the matching White tank top that hugged my breasts nicely. I covered Hiei's name on my wrist with white bandages starting from my fingers and ending at my elbow, I slipped back on my two necklaces and walked out of the bathroom, dropping my cloths into the hamper and brushed out my white hair letting it fall loosely and wet, the tips were frozen due to what I was. I put on some white socks and than took one more wiff of Hiei's scent that surrounded the room and than walked out into the hallway and back down the stairs where I was sure everyone was. But I got a huge surprise when I got all the way down.

There were so many people, I stayed stunned up on the steps until Yusuke had discovered me standing there.

"Look who it is! It's the guest of honor. Get your cute little butt down here." SMACK!

"Yusuke stop being such a pervert!" A plain looking girl with chocolate brown hair yelled at him, I had to admit she was pretty in her own way. I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and was soon surrounded by people talking.

"Hey yo you goofs why don't you introduce yourselfs one by one I don't think she can understand a thing you're saying!" Thank you Yusuke. Or...not he shoved me onto the couch in the middle part making me go wide eyed.

"Hey!" I shouted at him.

"Shut it." Was all he said and I glared at him, I saw the same girl glare at him than walk up to me and extend her hand to me.

"I'm Keiko Yukimura." She said politely I just laughed loudly and shook her hand wildly.

"The names Kana Karimora. And I totally like how you handle Urameshi. You got some fire in you!" I laughed harder. She blushed and took a seat on the other couch next to Yusuke who was playing some random video game with Kurama. A orange haired boy came up to me next, his looks weren't exactly the best..okay they were horrible.

"I'm Kazume Kuwabara and you sure are pretty!" He got slapped in the head by a tall girl with light brown hair and a cigarette in her mouth.

"Im Shizuru please excuse my younger brother, he'll just embaress himself." Than she rounded on him. "What is your problem! I thought you loved Yukina now you're hitting on a new beautiful demon! Do you have no shame!!" She was beating him to the ground kicking him senseless I just staired wide eyed at the seen.

A short girl, okay so she was like a few inches taller than myself came up, she had eyes like Hiei and she was an Ice apparition, this must be his half sister, but I kept that to myself.

"I'm Yukina." She muttered shyly.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted and jumped up even with his back eye and bruises and grabbed her hands. "You came my love!"

"Whoa! You are a very pretty lady, I heared you call yourself Kana that's right isn't it!? I'm right huh!?" It was a little boy with three stars under his left eye and boy was he cute, I instantly tackled him to the ground and nuzzled my face against his.

"Awww you're so cute! What's your name."

He blushed and hugged me back with a smile. "My names Rinku and I think you're pretty!" I pulled us both back onto the couch and sat him down next to me and patted his head.

"Hey Rinku can you tell me why everyone is here?" I asked with a slightly confused face.

"Boton invited us, said you needed to know everyone cause you'll be living here cause you've been bad!" I laughed and nodded my head.

"Sounds like her..." I muttered under my breath, my right eye twitching lightly.

"Such an expression shouldn't be on such a pretty face." I turned and saw a very tall man in front of me holding a bottle of Sake in his hand I nearly fell over.

"Chuu! You should remember me by now!" I yelled at him pointed a finger at him.

"I know Sheila but I just can't get over how pretty you are up close." He stated with a wave of his hand before he plopped down besides Rinku since he was so small. I glared at him and grabbed the sake bottle out of his hand and hit him with it in the head. Rinku laughed at him.

"You're getting beat up by a girl!"

"Shut it you!" Chuu retaliated. I sighed and turned my head when I felt another cold presence. I saw a very handsome ice youkai staring down at me through piercing eyes. I tensed a bit and than relaxed when he spoke.

"I'm Touya, you control ice and snow, do you not?" I just nodded my head with a weird expression than I giggled a bit.

"You're so serious! I think you need Chuu's sake!" Everyone in the room almost fell over at my outburst but all the same he took a seat in the chair near the couch. Than in a blurr there was a red headed wind demon in front of me talking really fast but I understood perfectly.

"You're so pretty! Jealous of Urameshi getting to live with you! But of course he has that other girl can't do a thing with you must be hard OH! Where are my manners names Jin and I must say the wind around you smells very good! Vanilla I think." And with that he giggled and took a seat next to me, his ears were pointing up and wiggling. Once I processed all of that I let out a squeal and hugged him tightly.

"Aren't you just the cutest little wind demon I have ever seen." I rubbed my check against his and he glowed in contentment. I had let my eyes drift and saw Hiei sitting in the window sill on the on the left side of the room, I swear I saw his eyes turned slightly to watch me, he seemed like he was glaring, but than again it was Hiei I couldn't tell at all. So I simply shrugged it off and began chatting with everyone. Soon I was playing that random video game with Yusuke while standing up.

"Go to hell Urameshi, you can't beat me!"

"What was that shrimp! I'm totally blowing you out of the water."

"Pshhh! As if. I felt a tug around my waist making me fall into someones lap. The scent told me it was Jin who held me in his lap. But of amazingly enough. The hold on me from Jin didn't last long. The room went dead silent when there was a low growl from the window sill, everyone turned there head to a very annoyed looking Hiei who was now standing, an evil aura pulsing off of his body.

"Jin, I suggest you move Kana off of you." Came Kurama's calm voice from next to Yusuke. Jin didn't understand what he had done, since no one had seen Hiei's name on me, none of them but Kurama, Yusuke, and Boton knew, and well of course Hiei and myself. Hiei's inner beast was reacting to the way Jin was holding me. Kurama got up and grabbed my arm, I let the controller drop from my grasp and land on the floor with a sharp sound. Kurama had my upper arm in his hand as he moved us into the center of the room, never going out of Hiei's eye sight. Everyone was very confused. "There Hiei, it's alright. She isn't touching him anymore. You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do fox." His voice was much rougher than usual as he slowly walked forward, Kurama let go of my arm leaving me alone to face Hiei...Oh boy...


	4. Secrets Out

_Okay, I know I haven't updated this one in a LONG time, but I'm started to get good at updating my stories on a regular basis again. This one however is very short. The next one will be longer I promise! (: So read, and review. And I know this one sucks, but please keep the bad reviews to yourself, if you don't like it don't continue to read it, that's all I'm saying._

* * *

I didn't blame Kurama of course for leaving me to face Hiei by myself, a jealous demon was dangerous enough. Now imagine Hiei? he stepped towards me, his head was slightly tilted down so that his hair was covering his glowing red eyes. His body pulsed with a dark purple aura of power. I felt myself shudder even though I was convinced nothing had been wrong about the situation that had just taken place. Jin was just being friendly, couldn't Hiei see this? And I thought he didn't want anything to do with this baka onna as he put it?

Hiei stopped right in front of me, I could feel his aura swirling around my own, I tried to keep mine calm, I could feel everyone's eyes on us in the room. But i refused to look anywhere else that at Hiei's face, after all I was not going to submit to him. I just wouldn't do it.

"Kana..." I heard Kurama mutter behind me. "...Don't do this." he tried to plead with me, but he might as well had been the wind that Jin controlled. I wasn't going to listen to reasoning. If he thought for one second that I was going to let this fire demon push me around, than he had a whole 'nother thing coming. I barely had time for that thought to register in my mind before I found my arm in Hiei's strong, flaming warm grip. his red eyes were finally on me now, the glowing of them seeping into my gray ones with such intensity I thought i was going to burst into flames from the inside out. I could feel the heat of him to my very core.

I tried to yank my arm back but instead he just jerked me forward, making my now dry silky hair flutter in the air. Hiei didn't say a word, but the grip on my arm started to tighten, the white bandage that normally covered my arm burst into flames leaving everyone to see the glowing red text on my wrist as Hiei held his grip in the middle of my arm.

"I wondered why the sheila always wore that bandage..." Chuu muttered out loud. I could hear my bone strain as his grip got worse, I winced a bit, but other than that my face remained void. I was trying my best to withstand this. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of winning.

"Yusuke! Stop him! He's hurting her!" My eyes glanced past Hiei in a daring move to see the girl Keiko yelling at Yusuke with a frantic expression on her face. His face however was as solid as stone as he replied to her simply.

"I can't." Even Yusuke knew the rules of what was going on at the moment. I felt my wrist crack slowly in, alerting the whole room, as I snapped my eyes back to Hiei's this time pain evident on my face.

"Kana!" this time it was Kurama and Botan's turn to beg. I snarled at Hiei, baring my fangs at him, defying him once again as my mate to be. This was Hiei's pure instincts, he wasn't in control, or at least I assumed he wasn't. My knees buckled as his grip tightened even more so, I was sagging in his grip, the only thing holding me up really was him. Nobody dared to make a sound, I'm pretty sure everyone was holding their breath, praying that I would just give in...but...SNAP! That disgusting sound echoed in the air as my arm broke, I cried out in pain, and finally I took my eyes away from Hiei's as my head tilted to the floor. Breaking the bone quickly doesn't hurt as much as your whole bone being engulfed in heat and pressure being slowly broken and shattered in the grip of someone's hand.

"Hn." Hiei's inner beast was satisfied as he let go of my arm, my knees hit the floor as I clutched my broken arm, I turned my head up fast, my eyes glaring at him as he walked away from the scene, not even looking back. Kurama rushed forward.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Shizuru ask irritated. "I've never seen the shrimp so angry, his power was off the roof." she finished ranting. Kurama helped me up with a gentle hand.

"Yukina?" he asked softly, she nodded her head and rushed forward as Kurama sat me on the couch next to Jin once again. I knew it would heal quickly, the pain was barley there at the moment and it went down even further ask Yukina started to use her healing powers.

"Anybody gonna' answer the question!? what was that about? Hiei...he's never seemed so mean." Keiko finished softly unlike her anger before. Kurama sighed as I just leaned my head back a bit, I didn't feel like talking about it right now.

"Go on Yoko.." I muttered under my breath as he looked at me with his bright emerald eyes, I was used to seeing gold but the same intensity was behind them. The green ones just held a little more compassion. But before Kurama got to speak up, someone beat him to it.

"Kana is Hiei's soon to be mate...they have no choice thanks to that lovely mark on Kana's wrist, some old witch put it on her when she was born." Yusuke finally spoke up, actually completely serious for a change.

"What? How can someone just do that?" Keiko asked, she started to cry. I however started to laugh when she did this, everyone looked at me like I had grown three heads. My eyes were directed onto Keiko.

"Oh come on Keiko, it's not to bad I mean he just broke my arm. I can handle worse than that, after all I'm a demon, you learn to live with it. don't cry for me okay? To be honest I think that's the least thing he could have done to me."

"That's the spirit Sheila! Tou take 'em head on!" Chuu grabbed the bottle I had taken away from him and set down earlier and chugged it down, I grinned wildly as Keiko whipped her tears. Truth is, I was beyond pissed at Hiei, and he had just started a very dangerous game...one I didn't intend to loose...


End file.
